Titanic, With a Sweet and Sour Twist
by TheKurot
Summary: The famous story of Titanic, remade with the characters of Reborn! HibarixTsuna, onesided MukuroxTsuna. 1827, AU.
1. The Ship of Dreams

A/N: As you may (or may not) know, I deleted Mind's Eye and Memories. They were getting complicated and I started to scratch my head. I had this fanfic idea for a while now, and finally decided to do it now.

**Another World will be on hold. It really is getting no where. But I promise not to write any other fanfictions until I finish this one!**

**--**

Tsuna puffed his cheeks at the enormously large ship.

"I am not leaving!" He crossed his arms and planted his feet. Gokudera sighed.

"Tenth…your mother says you will ride it no matter what the reasons."

Tsuna was the tenth prince of his country. He was constantly stalked for his good looks and was forced into getting more than one bodyguard. Gokudera was his #1. He had known him for a long time, as long as he could remember. Gokudera refused to call him anything but tenth because he 'had his class', whatever that meant.

"Tsuna! You look extremely cute in that dress!" Came a voice. Red in the face, Tsuna turned to Ryohei. The fact was that he was wearing a dress. His mother wanted a girl she could dress up, but since he look a great deal like one, he would have to do. Tsuna loved his mom but wished she wouldn't dress him up. Anyways, Ryohei was his bodyguard #2. He was passionate with painting and was 'extremely' good at it(1).

"You don't have to say that! And even so! I am not leaving!" Tsuna nodded once for finality before climbing back onto the carriage. With the body guards trying to stop him, a cool, smooth voice reached their ears. Gasping Tsuna jumped onto the man.

"Reborn!"

--

"You're betting everything?" A tall, handsome raven scratched his cheek.

"Yes, now shut up Yamamoto." Yamamoto grinned at Hibari. It had taken him forever to say just his first name and it seemed to be all worth it. "It's not like we have anything to lose." Yamamoto glanced at Hibari. He couldn't say that he was lying. They had nothing. Except for his razor sharp sword, and Hibari's tonfas. Hibari was just like his weapon, cold and unforgiving. If anyone met the fate of being killed by Hibari, well, they could forget the movie where the hero escapes and kills the villain. That led to a funny thing. Were he and Hibari villains or-

"Say goodbye Yamamoto." Hibari had already gathered the winnings into a bag. Yamamoto grinned. Hibari always wins. The men they were playing against were squabbling.

"You idiot! You bet the tickets!"

"You didn't stop me!"

"_!&#*^%" _They started swearing in French. Hibari eyeballed the tickets to see if they were fake. They were interrupted by the bartender who was pointing at the clock.

"The tickets will be useless if you don't hurry. You got 5 minutes!" Yamamoto and Hibari looked at each other and ran out the door.

--

"I cant believe you got me to get on!" Tsuna pouted and punched Reborn lightly (2). Reborn chuckled.

"You heartily agreed after the mention of Lambo." Lambo was a little kid that Tsuna adored. No one else could stand him but Tsuna couldn't get enough of the little afro ridden child. Tsuna squealed at the mention of him.

"Where is he!?" Tsuna looked around with his dainty binoculars. He did a full 360 before see Reborn's striking face. He kept right on staring. "Well?" Reborn snickered before rolling his eyes.

"He's probably sleeping in your room. Nice dress by the way." Tsuna huffed and walked towards his room.

--

Hibari walked to his room. When he opened it he was greeted by a blond man making out with a pretty woman. He had just run a few miles and didn't even notice it when he walked to an empty bunk. The man and woman split apart and smiled at him and Yamamoto.

"Hey. I'm Dino, your roomie." The blond man introduced himself and then gestured the woman to do the same.

"My name is Bianchi and I am also your roommate. Got a problem?" Hibari just shook his head and fell into a short nap.

"Weren't the roommates supposed to be French?"

--

AN: So, what'd you think? If you haven't noticed, Reborn is Tsuna's bodyguard. I was going to make a list of the characters and their roles, but I'll leave it to you to figure out!

(1)-Ryohei can't box! It doesn't exist!

(2)- Reborn is an adult.

Others are yet to come! What do you guys think? Review! 3 tweet!~


	2. Fate

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!

"Talking"

'Mostly Thinking'

Disclaimer: Whoops! Forgot to do this in the first chapter( I think.)! Reborn doesn't belong to me...yet

--

"1…2…3…4…5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Tsuna rushed around the deck, searching for Lambo. Quite obviously, they were playing Hide-and-Seek and Tsuna was 'It.' He dashed about the top deck, searching in every corner.

After half and hour, Tsuna started to worry. He had given Lambo strict instructions not to go anywhere but the deck. He had even persuaded him with candy! Now panicking, Tsuna paced in his now pale yellow dress. Also, matching, his large sunhat. Running around in his flip flops and almost falling, Tsuna took a short rest by a rail. On this he could see everything. The sunset, the lower deck, and the people. There were quite a few actually. There was woman with her classy dog walking casually. Tsuna wondered why. She looked very rich and high class. Those types of 'people' were supposed to be on the deck he was on. While Tsuna was thinking the dog did its business right there on a wall. Blinking, everything shifted into place. Well, there wasn't much to shift but the woman just took the dog to its restroom. Shifting his eyes from the disgusting sight, he turned to another woman thought this time was dressed in relaxing clothing. She was with her lover it seemed. They were watching out into the ocean, love in their eyes. Tsuna smiled softly at the scene. He also wanted to do that, with someone he loved, just resting like that. His head suddenly turned to a shriek of laughter. A little girl was put on the rail with her father holding onto her firmly yet gently at the same time. The father chuckled along but told her something, not loud enough for Tsuna to hear. The girl nodded excitedly and turned a group of people and seemed to apologize. Tsuna shifted the attention to them. There were four. One had the weirdest hairdo that Tsuna had ever seen. It stuck out very long in the front like an oval shape. He had a leaf sticking out of his mouth and had a black jacket. Another had blond hair and brown eyes. He looked friendly and was talking to another friendly looking man. He had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a grin with a t-shirt.

The last man was slightly frightening. He had sharp, narrow black eyes that seemed cold. He had black hair that had wisps of hair over his eyes. And they were looking straight at him.

--

Hibari drew the daughter's face with accuracy. He had asked if he could draw a father and his daughter together and they had agreed. He had just finished her hair when a small, frail looking boy came to the rail directly in front of him. Hibari widened his eyes. The boy was cute and innocent looking. He had a slim body which had a pale dress over it and a sunhat covering his poofy hair. He had large, naive looking eyes which were a golden caramel color. Adorable was the only way to sum it up.

"No way in hell Hibari." Dino spoke up. Although he was just a roomie, he had taken to like the blond man. Also with them was Yamamoto and Kusakabe, a man Dino had introduced him to. He had seemed loyal enough so Hibari had accepted him. Back to the present, Hibari's head snapped to Dino's.

"What are you talking about?" He asked defensively.

"I saw you looking at that girl." Dino scoffed. "She's on the highest deck there is. You just got on this ship by luck. The connection is impossible."

"He's a boy." Hibari scowled, "And shut up."

"HE's a BOY?" After receiving a curt nod Dino shrugged. Hibari had returned to looking at the mysterious male. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes met his. It seemed like hours, just staring. Bolts of electricity passed until a man broke it.

--

"Tsuna. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tsuna turned from the drop dead gorgeous man reluctantly to turn to Mukuro. His fiancé. Mukuro had pineapple shaped hair which was purple and had a red and blue eye due to surgery. The man was more than decent looking and had loads of money. The only reason he was marrying him. How could he when he was a man? Cross dress. All the time. "Lambo was in your room, counting. He was on one."

"One?" Tsuna was incredulous.

"Yes, he didn't know how to count higher than ten. Now let's go get ready for dinner." Mukuro replied. Tsuna nodded. Mukuro had begun to walk away when a warm gust of wind blew Tsuna's hat off. Running back to the rail he had just a few moments ago stepped away from, it landed on the dark and calm man. Their eyes met again.

'Fate.'

--

A/N: Like this chapter? Hopefully! Review please!

Preview:

_Tsuna looked down the rail into the cold and unforgiving sea. He turned back to Hibari._

"_How cold?"_

Preview End.

You will only get that summary if you have seen the movie! 3 tweet!~


	3. Suicide

A/N: Sorry for that short chapter! Super quick update!

"Talking"

'Mostly Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn…yet

--

Mukuro looked back at the sight. Tsuna's hat was in the hands of a poor (1) man. He and the man were staring almost lovingly and needingly at each other. There was too much love.

He couldn't stand it.

He glared at the opposing man who didn't even notice him. His friends did though. They roughly shook him out of his trance. They pointed directly at Mukuro and the male glared right back. Mukuro scowled. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and stomped to his room.

--Dinner--

Tsuna walked into the cool and refreshing room. It was crowded, with many high class folks. Some women even had little umbrellas. Men were in their velvety soft tuxes while women had their large dresses.

Tsuna's had ruffles all the way to her feet. His dress was much slimmer than others. His back was tied taunt with lace and he had a little dainty hat.

When he was led to his table, everyone was already there. Including his nanny. Tsuna hated his nanny. She was the sister of Mukuro, and had persuaded his mom to let him marry him. Mukuro lightly kissed Tsuna's hand. 'Probably to show off.' Tsuna thought. This irked him. People around him were cooning at the scene. Tsuna suddenly felt small. Mukuro looked up with a glint in his eyes. He felt like glass. Little, fragile glass that could be broken with a touch. He faked a smile to Mukuro who accepted it and sat Tsuna down.

When the food came, everyone was laughing and talking. Except for Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled ghostly whenever some did and just looked dazed. He felt hurt. No one would ever truly care for him besides parents. He would get married soon and would never have the chance to do anything he wanted. He turned his attention to clapping.

"Yes. Tsuna and I will get married in America!" More clapping.

Tsuna felt the glass shatter into a million pieces. The air conditioned room suddenly felt too hot and stuffy.

"Excuse me. I think I need some air." Tsuna excused himself and felt eyes boring into his back. He just walked calmly until no one could see him and burst out sobbing. He started to run blindly because of his tears. His high heels clomped uselessly and he rushed his way to the deck.

--

Hibari looked up from his drawing. It was of the boy he had seen earlier. He still had the hat in his room, intending to return it.

He heard the clicking noises of heels. Then they rushed by him. He saw a glimpse of the face. It was the boy from before! Hibari was confused. It was dinner time and everyone was supposed to be in the dining room. Then he saw him jump over the ledge.

'Oh no.' He sprang into action, running for still unidentified man. 'I'm not letting you die.'

--Kind of Normal POV now?--

Tsuna, still sobbing, climbed over the railing. On the other side, he felt strangely calmer. He was going to end his life. The life that was going no where. Was he really going to do it? All he had to do was to let go…

"Don't. It's not worth it." Tsuna swivled his head to the man he had seen at noon. Hibari had his hand up waiting for Tsuna to take it. "Come back." He spoke again.

Tsuna started to now just cry silently. "No…NO! Do you know how hard it is to live a life like mine!? Having everyone decide everything for you!? You wouldn't know! You're just a peasant…" His voice trailed off, broken by his crying. Hibari hesitated before continuing.

"You're right. But just come over first." He held out his hand invitingly. Tsuna shook his head.

"I'll jump. Stop! Don't come any closer!" Hibari had started to walk towards Tsuna.

"You won't jump." Hibari said softly.

"Do not presume what I will or will not do!" Tsuna replied angrily.

"If you were going to, you would have already." Hibari said. Tsuna stopped. He was getting confused.

"Stop it. Go away. You're distracting me." He turned back to face the water. Hibari sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I can't. I'm involved. If you jump while I walk away, it'll be my fault." He took off his jacket and started to untie his shoes.

"D-don't be absurd! You'll die."

"I'm a very good swimmer. But, honestly, I'm more afraid of the temperature of the water. It's very cold out here." Tsuna looked back into the black water.

"…How cold?"

"Very." Hibari was glad to have her attention. "I was in Alaska once, and I was ice-skating on a lake. Have you been ice skating?" Tsuna shook his head. "Well, its when you-"

"I know what it is! I've just never done it!" Tsuna shouted, annoyed by the fact Hibari thought he was stupid. Hibari raised his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, just didn't think of you as knowing a sport, anyways, I was ice skating, 'bout 15-16 and I fell though. It was so cold that it felt like billions and billions of knives stabbing you everywhere. It hurt so much. You can't breath, you can't think, you can't feel anything but the pain of the water. So really, I don't want to jump in there after you." Hibari finished. He looked back at Tsuna, who was looking into the water with huge, terrified eyes.

"I…Okay. I won't jump." Tsuna reached for the hand. Now that he resolved this, everything seemed crazy. Smiling, Hibari took the hand.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya. Call me Hibari." Hibari introduced himself.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned around, looking at the water one last time, but slipped under his dress. With a scream, he fell, holding tightly on Hibari's hand.

Hibari winced under the sudden pressure. "I-it's alright. I got you." Tsuna just sobbed hysterically. The water rose up, wanting to catch Tsuna. He screamed and held on tighter. One hand on the rail, one hand on Hibari's. Hibari noticed this and gave Tsuna his other hand.

"Take my other hand!" Tsuna shook his head furiously. He couldn't. But when he looked up into Hibari's eyes, that resolve fell. She let go of the rail, falling slightly in the process. With a scream, he grabbed Hibari's hand, which pulled him up. They fell on the floor, with their hands tangled in each other, and Hibari on top of Tsuna.

"…haah hah…Told you I got you…" Hibari said, trying to catch his breath. Tsuna closed his eyes, warm and cozy.

"What's this!?" Gokudera ripped Hibari off of Tsuna and handcuffed him to a pillar. Ryohei pulled Tsuna up and pushed him slightly to Mukuro. Then, two other men came.

"Looks like rape huh Chisuga?" On man said with pins in his hair and tongue practically sticking out.

"Un." The so called man called Chisuga man said. He had glasses and a barcode on the side of his face. "What should we do Ken?" Ken smiled at Hibari.

"Put him in the brig?" Tsuna recognized these two. They were the apprentices of Mukuro. They helped him get anything he wanted. Mukuro put a blanket over him.

"Very well. Take him away." Mukuro said with a swift motion of his hand.

"W-Wait! You got it all wrong! I was um getting fresh air and I went to um look at those um…" Tsuna made swirling motions with his hand. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Propellers?"

"Yes! I went to see the propellers and slipped! I would've been overboard if not for Mr. Kyouya here." Everyone turned to Hibari.

"It that what happened?" Ryohei asked. Hibari shrugged.

"That's about it."

"The boy's a hero then!" Mukuro started to walk away with Tsuna. Ryohei coughed. "Mukuro? Something for this man?" Mukuro stopped and turned around.

"Of course." And he took out a twenty. Tsuna had a look of disbelief of his face.

"You think my life is worth twenty dollars!?" Tsuna practically yelled. Mukuro patted Tsuna's head.

"Of course not. Now, Mr. Hibari? Yes, well how would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow afternoon?" Tsuna pleaded Hibari with his eyes.

"Sure." Hibari agreed. Mukuro nodded and Tsuna gave a little bow. After everyone cleared out, the one named Chisuga remained.

"Its funny…Tsuna fell very quickly yet you still had time to discard your shoes." Chisuga stated. Then just walked away

--

A/N: I've been getting a lot of fuss from the first chapter. The part about Hibari saying Yamamoto's first name? I am truly sorry for the mistake.

I mean, I'm not pointing fingers,*cough*Mistress Dementra*coughcough*, 'Scuse me! But do you want me to change it? And in this story, I want everyone to call each other by their last name. I'll make it fit somehow.

(1)-Literally.

Preview:

_Haru and Kyoko looked at Hibari._

"_What're you going to wear?"_

Preview End

Next chapter is the lunch! Review! 3 tweet!~


	4. Lunch

A/N: Well, it's been a while…please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: Y'know, I always forget to do this. I don't own Reborn!...yet…Or Titanic…yet…

"Talking"

"Mostly Thinking" Ah, I always forget this too.

--

Tsuna stood in front of a large mirror accompanied by a desk. Both had pretty designs and the desk was made of the finest wood. Still, Tsuna felt that this was ugly; it was brand new and shiny, like plastic. Had no feelings, no heart…Tsuna slapped his cheeks. Of course it had no emotions or organs! It was a desk! He shook his head and sat down on a stool. He picked up a brush drew it through his soft hair. The brunette sighed. He was just so relieved that Hibari-san hadn't told the truth! He would've forever been looked down if it wasn't for the gentleman. The brush-wielder waved his 'weapon' all around, frustrated with himself for having blushed. Yes, he was blushing about a man he barley knew!

"Kufufu…interesting." Mukuro stepped into the room wearing more casual clothing. Tsuna whipped around, red in the face. He hurriedly composed himself. Then he quickly sobered up, thinking.

'Mukuro-san is the one I should be going crazy for (literally). After all, he is my fiancé. Many women would faint just looking at him. He is very handsome…although Hibari-san is also…but Mukuro-san's personality is attractive…but Hibari-san's is challenging…WAIT! Challenging as in challenging to win his heart? Don't be ridiculous Tsunayoshi! Keep yourself together!' He brought a smile up to his face. "Is there anything you need Mukuro-san?" He asked.

Mukuro walked over gracefully and turned Tsuna towards the mirror.

"You're so beautiful…just like this." Mukuro held out a blue box for Tsuna. Said person picked it up delicately. Shocked, he opened it to be blown away.

"The Heart of the World…how on earth could you afford this!?" Tsuna eyed the jewel suspiciously. Mukuro chuckled.

"Forget not, Tsunayoshi, I am very powerful."

Tsuna pouted and Mukuro took the necklace. He put it on Tsuna's neck with such elegance that Tsuna didn't notice it until he was out the door.

--

Tsuna was dressed in a sky blue dress with (yet again) white flip-flops (do those even exist? Rhetorical question.). This time, since his favorite hat was missing, he was wearing a white bandana over his head. He didn't notice the stares of other men as he walked in the lower class deck. He was in search for Hibari. He hadn't gotten to thank him properly and wanted to get to know him, since the dinner was tonight.

Tsuna was officially lost had no clue to where Hibari was. Then quickly he caught sight of one of his friends.

"Ah! E-excuse me!" Tsuna waved at the man so he could catch up. The man looked surprised to see him. Tsuna noticed how this man was also very handsome. 'He was the one with black hair…' Tsuna thought, blushing.

"Can I help you?" The raven head scratched his neck. Tsuna jolted and blushed harder.

"E-eto…I'm look-"

"Huh? Did you just speak a tiny bit of Japanese? Are you Japanese? That was Japanese right? I thought my friend and I were the only ones who were. Nice to meet you! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. Call me Yamamoto! And you are?" The man called Yamamoto was friendly. But Tsuna could only think, 'This man is so repetitive!' He cleared his throat.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you happen to know where Hibari-san is, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna repeated.

"Ah-ha! That is Japanese! Well, I think that he's over there…or in the room…or over there…Knowing him, he could be anywhere! Ahahaha!" Yamamoto started to laugh. "And don't add the suffix!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ah…thank you…" He said and started to inch away. But Yamamoto grabbed his hand.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? Hibari is always in our room for lunch. Please?" The raven begged.

"I couldn't, I'm a complete stranger to you! It would be rude." Tsuna was well mannered and couldn't let this pass. Yamamoto got to his knees.

"Bu-but! Hibari is so quiet! It would be nice to have some company!" Tsuna couldn't stand how sad he looked. He agreed. "Alright! You can come around noon!"

Tsuna blinked and looked around for a clock. It read, 9:00. (Of course it wasn't digital.) He hadn't even had breakfast yet! He had to sneak out without anyone knowing. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. Yamamoto laughed.

"You should go eat. But don't spoil the lunch!" Yamamoto told Tsuna his room number and some directions. "Don't be late!"

Tsuna sighed and watched Yamamoto run off to something he was probably late for. Hypocrite. But Tsuna decided that he liked Yamamoto. Then he walked back for breakfast.

--

"Tenth! Where were you!?" Gokudera shook his shoulders. Tsuna held up his hands defensively.

"I was on a…walk with my…friend." Tsuna made up. But he really considered Yamamoto his friend. Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Friend?" The bodyguard questioned. Tsuna nodded.

"Remember the man who saved me last night? Well, I was looking for him but I found Yamamoto instead! And he invited me to have lunch with him! Can I go please!?" Tsuna closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. But Gokudera wasn't listening.

"Yamamoto…Yamamoto Takeshi!?" Gokudera tightened his grip. Flinching, Tsuna nodded once more. Gokudera widened his eyes and straightened up. Walking away, Gokudera said, "Ask Ryohei." Then turned a corner and disappeared. Tsuna make a mental note of this and ran for Ryohei.

--

"Extreme!" Tsuna peeked through the door. Ryohei was standing on his stool with paint all over the room and him. But he was finished and Tsuna walked in. When he saw the painting he praised him.

"Wow! This is great! And can I ask you something?"

"Extreme!"

"Oh-ok. Well, a friend asked me to have lunch with him, can I please!?" Tsuna mimicked his actions from before and bowed.

"Extreme!" Tsuna took that as a yes and hugged his bodyguard before settling for the long wait.

--Noonish—

Tsuna knocked timidly at the door, afraid of what would happen. Yamamoto popped the door open and pulled Tsuna in. Shocked, Tsuna let him fall into his arms. Yamamoto shoved the door shut and gave a sigh of relief. Tsuna blushed a deep red.

"Eh…Yamamoto..?" Tsuna looked up at his eyes. Yamamoto blushed slightly and let go of Tsuna.

"Sorry! I didn't want Dino to see me. I did something and I want him to cool off." Before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto sat Tsuna down at a table with sushi. Tsuna's mouth watered at the sight. He hadn't had any in so long!

"Yamamoto? Don't we have to eat at the diner? And where'd you get this table? And this food?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto just laughed and served some sushi to him. "Ok, well, where's Hibari-san?"

"He's right here!" And Yamamoto yanked off the blanket of a bed. Underneath was Hibari, glaring at the intruder.

"I'll bite you to death."

"No can do! We have a guest!" Yamamoto pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna felt himself blushing at Hibari. Hibari was shocked but blinked it out.

"Do you want your hat back?" Tsuna blinked. Hibari got up and dug through his suitcase. Then he pulled out the hat and tossed it toward the prince.

"Th-thank you." Tsuna stuttered. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hibari kept the hat and punched me when I tried to touch it." Hibari glared at Yamamoto and Tsuna blushed harder.

--Food Eat Complete!—

Tsuna sighed in wonder. The sushi was delicious. He voiced his thoughts to the chef. Yamamoto laughed (again) and practically yelled thanks. Hibari just nodded. Then Tsuna remembered Gokudera. "Ano, Yamamoto? Do you know a Gokudera?" Tsuna cocked his head. Yamamoto, who was in the middle of cleaning the plates, froze. Hibari glanced up but didn't say anything.

"Gokudera Hayato?" Yamamoto copied Gokudera's reaction. Tsuna nodded slowly. Then Yamamoto faked a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"When I told him about you he-" Tsuna was cut off.

"HE'S ALIVE!?" Yamamoto dropped the plates and leaned in close to Tsuna. 'Had the same reaction.' Tsuna thought bitterly in his head. Or, would've if not for this puzzling situation. Even Hibari seemed shocked.

"Ye-yes! He's alive and well! What do you mean 'he's alive'?" Tsuna asked suspicsiously. Yamamoto blinked and leaned back. He sighed and sat in his chair.

"Well, you seem kind enough. I suppose I'll tell you….Gokudera and I were lovers. Me, him and Hibari traveled everywhere together. But then about 2 years ago he was taken by our rivals. They sent us a letter saying that they killed him even before we knew where he was. Of course we went to their hideout and obliterated everyone, but he wasn't there… nor was his body." Yamamoto finished his story and after there was nothing but silence. Finally Tsuna stood up.

"Thank you for this lunch Yamamoto! It was great! And I want to thank you properly at dinner Hibari-san. See you later." And Tsuna walked out the door. Both men just stared. Suddenly Tsuna's head poked through. "If you want to see Gokudera, he'll be at the dinner. And Yamamoto, even though you can't get in, you can see him afterwards. "Then he closed the door. Yamamoto widened his eyes before tears started falling down his face. He held his head in his hands and didn't bother to hide it that much. Hibari smiled slightly and patted his back.

Gokudera was alive.

--

A/N: Haha! Didn't expect that! I had this in my storyline draft and I liked it. This wasn't a twist- it was a hurricane! Sorry that there wasn't that much Hibari/Tsuna fluff. Also sorry that the preview was wrong. Forgive me! That preview goes into this one:

Preview:

_Insert preview from last chapter here_

Preview End

This chapter never occurred in the titanic! 3 tweet! ~ Review!


	5. Dinner

A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! My computer broke down 2 months ago and it still isn't fixed. So, since its been such a long time, I finally just decided to do it on the dreaded COMPUTER. The keyboard letters are too far apart and make too much noise. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best! Oh, and sorry about the New Year's Legend story. I said I wouldn't make any more stories didnt I? Anyways, Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Mostly Thinking'

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't stop the one tear that slid down his cheek. Wiping it away, shocked, he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Why am I crying? It has nothing to do with me…" Suddenly Tsuna gasped. "I forgot my hat! I should go back…but I cant! I left with such drama that it would be awkward." He walked around in circles muttering to himself. He was on his fifth circle when he heard someone call his name. Tsuna's head whipped around to the voice.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the panting man. "What have you been doing?"

"I have been all over this ship a dozen times and I still couldn't find you! Where were you!?" Ryohei snapped before kneeling over and panting more. Tsuna kept his eyebrow raised.

"I was eating. I told you onii-san." At this Ryohei stood straight and looked at Tsuna.

"What?"

"Yes, I asked you while you were painting and you kept saying 'Extreme!' so I thought that was your way of saying yes!" Tsuna crossed his arms. Ryohei groaned and held his head.

"You know never to ask me something when I'm painting! I was probably yelling at my painting!" Tsuna huffed.

"How was I supposed to know that!? I was right next to you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, wasn't it obvious that- Wait! We're getting out of topic!" He changed topics drastically. "Where were you?" Tsuna shuffled his feet at the sudden change in atmosphere. It was almost like Reborn and whenever he asks Tsuna a math question. Almost. Nothing could ever compete with the 'Get it right and you get nothing, and Get it wrong and you die' method. Tsuna mentally shivered and turned back to Ryohei. He was just about explain his whereabouts but he stopped himself. He just realized how stupid it sounded!

'Well, y'see onii-san, a complete stranger who knew about my hero offered lunch. I agreed and didn't see at all how dangerous it was. Hehe?' Like that? No way. And how stupid was that!? Tsuna should've known not to have gone. What was he thinking? Going to lunch with a complete stranger…

"Tsuna?" Tsuna jolted at Ryohei's voice. "Your answer?" Tsuna fidgeted under the pressure. He could feel Ryohei's impatient waves attack him. Sweating, Tsuna finally gave in.

"Well, y'see onii-san…"

* * *

Tsuna glanced at the large clock. Four o' clock. Two and ½ hours since his arrest. Well, by Ryohei. He had locked him in this room ever since he heard his story and Tsuna would be getting out only by dinner.

'Great,' He thought. 'He probably told Mukuro. At least dinners starts soon enough.'

"Tsuna! I didn't tell Mukuro!" Ryohei burst through the door, leaving Tsuna on the floor, shocked.

"Onii-san! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why didn't you?" Tsuna asked as he stood up.

"I knew you would get into trouble. And I cant do that to my little brother!" Ryohei ruffled Tsuna's hair. With tears of joy, Tsuna hugged his brother tightly. Breathing in the scent of paint and a spice, Tsuna hugged him harder. Ryohei patted his head. "You can leave now. I can only not see you unhappy for so long." Grinning, Tsuna squeezed him again.

"You're the best Onii-san!" And ran off. Ryohei chuckled and watched him off.

"I am, aren't I?"

--

Tsuna journeyed around the ship once again. He whistled a merry tune and looked out into the water. He puckered lips closed, though, as he heard some commotion.

He ran(skipped) over to the scene and halted.

"Hibari-san!?" Hibari's head turned to him. Then, he shrugged off the guards and walked towards him. Tsuna tilted his head at the officers. "Is something wrong?" He gave them a cute smile and left them stuttering and blushing while walking away with Hibari. He decided not to ask what that was about.

"H-Hibari-san," He started when they walked to a safe distance, "I wanted to wait until dinner but I think that now's a better time." Hibari stopped and looked at Tsuna.

"I don't need to be thanked. You wouldn't have jumped anyway." He stated blandly. Tsuna blinked his widened eyes.

"I don't think I want to ask why, but still." Tsuna bowed deeply. "Thank you Hibari-san." Tsuna straightened up and immediately had something shoved into his arms. "Ah…?" He rose it up to see his sunhat.

"You left it again, you idiot." He rolled his eyes and Tsuna blushed.

"Tha-thank you." He put it on his head. Something black caught his gaze. In Hibari's hand was a black, rather large book. He pointed to it. "May I…?" Hibari nodded and handed it to him. Tsuna sat on a nearby sunning chair and flipped through it as Hibari laid back on it and enjoyed that breeze.

"Wow! You're rather good aren't you? Hm…" Tsuna goggled at it. Then he blushed hard. "Th-this woman…" Hibari sat up to examine it.

"She had pretty hands." And laid back down. Tsuna sweat-dropped and returned it. Then, he laid down and turned his face toward the other's.

"Can I tell you something?" Tsuna whispered. Hibari glanced at him and closed his eyes. Tsuna took that as a yes. "I don't want to marry Mukuro." Tsuna closed his eyes. "I love him…but not the way he loves me. I like him like I like my friends…What should I do?" He reopened them to have piercing black eyes staring at him.

"Don't marry him." Was his response. Tsuna smiled sadly and nodded.

"I wish…" There was a silence. Minutes later, Hibari broke it.

"Thanks. For Gokudera." Tsuna smiled genuinely and sat up. He walked to the railing where there was nothing under them but water. Hibari came up behind him and placed a gun in his hand. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Wh-what!? Hibar-" Tsuna was silenced as Hibari positioned his hands the right way. With his hand over his, Hibari shot a round into the water. Tsuna blushed at the warmth and was shocked at the same time. "Why do you have a gun?" He asked. Hibari shrugged.

"That idiot Yamamoto made me carry one around. Herbivore." Tsuna looked up at him.

"He doesn't eat meat?" Hibari smiled a little and nodded. "But didn't we have sushi?" His smiled disappeared. He frowned as he shot more rounds not hearing Tsuna's protests.

Finally, after a minute, he spoke.

"You need these skills. You never know what could happen.." Was all he said but Tsuna could hear the concern. He blushed as Hibari shot rounds and this time gave instructions. When the teaching was done (there were so many bullets!) Tsuna asked, "Where did you learn to shoot." Hibari froze. Tsuna realized this topic was off limits and changed it. "I-I mean draw! Where did you learn to draw Hibari-san!?" He forced the topic with a loud voice.

"I learned how to shoot from my dad. I learned everything from him. Drawing included…" He trailed off. Tsuna smiled cheerfully.

"He sounds wonderful!"

"He's dead." This time Tsuna froze. Hibari noticed. "Do not pity me." Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't pity you…I admire you." Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I could never live without parents…You're so strong. You handle it well." Tsuna concluded. Hibari was silent for a long time. Long enough that Tsuna started to space out.

"I didn't handle it well. I completely lost it. I don't remember. All I know is that I ended up with those two." Hibari spoke suddenly. Tsuna knew who he meant by 'those people'. He didn't need to ask. They bathed in a conferrable silence again…until Tsuna noticed their close proximity and pushed Hibari away. Having their hands tangled together, Tsuna fell with him.

Hibari was too shocked to do anything and fell in a compromising position. Very much like the first time, but this time Tsuna sitting on him. They both blushed and scrambled to get off. A cool voice stopped them.

"Is this what you were doing this entire time Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stepped up and smirked at them. Tsuna blushed harder while Hibari glared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Reborn's smirk grew larger.

"I am Reborn. And you are?" Hibari just glared harder and didn't reply. Reborn chuckled. "I see…this is your hero?" He turned to Tsuna, who was still blushing. Tsuna nodded quickly and bowed slightly to Hibari.

"S-s-sorry."

"Anyways, I'm here to inform you that your nanny is coming. Oh, there she is." Tsuna tensed up.

He started to remember the first time he met her. She was so nice and friendly that Tsuna almost fell in love with her. But then one day she came up with the idea of the proposal. He wasn't sure how she did it, but she managed to persuade his parents. 'She just wants our money. Like she doesn't have enough.' Tsuna thought bitterly. Hibari noticed the drastic change of Tsuna's mood but didn't mention it.

"Hello Tsuna!" An attractive woman with black hair tied back with bangs , not much older than Tsuna greeted him with a light hug. Tsuna smiled back, his mood lifted.

"Hi Haru." Tsuna replied. Haru smiled and stepped out of the hug as another woman the same age stepped up.

"How are you Kyoko?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko had long hair, with short bangs in the front with a floofy dress. She smiled cutely.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tsuna smiled back. Then, he turned to his nanny, who was quietly behind the rest. "How are you Nanny?" Tsuna asked, the smile turning fake. Chrome rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you call me Chrome like you used to, Tsuna?" She asked. Tsuna replied blandly.

"Why, it would be rude to call my sister-in-law something like that." He stated the whole thing in such a polite yet frightening tone that Chrome mentally widened her eyes.

"I see. Well, its time to get ready for dinner. It starts at six." Tsuna glanced at a clock. It was five already! Reborn cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is Hibari Kyoya. This is Tsuna's savior." He announced. Tsuna and Hibari looked at him strange. Didn't he just ask who he was…? Kyoko and Haru grabbed both of his hands.

"Thank you!"

"Wow! You're so handsome!" Kyoko nudged Haru.

"I cant believe you just said that!" Kyoko scolded.

"Hey! Don't you think so?" Haru defended herself. Kyoko blushed.

"We're right in front of him!" She pointed out. Hibari looked flatly at both of them. Then bowed his head lightly.

"Thank you. You ladies, too, are beautiful." Kyoko and Haru blushed. Tsuna did also. Who knew he could be such a gentleman? While they were gazing at Hibari, Reborn glanced at Chrome. She looked disgusted by him. She waved at Tsuna.

"Tsuna. Time to go. Nice meeting you." She nodded at Hibari and turned on her heel. Tsuna stared at her and turned to Hibari.

"See you at dinner Hibari-san." Tsuna bowed and hurried after Chrome. Hibari stopped him and cleanly slipped the gun in Tsuna's pocket. Tsuna noticed and hugged Hibari to cover it up. Then walked again. Reborn gave a hand of dismissal and followed.

Haru and Kyoko looked at Hibari who was staring at Tsuna's retreating back.

"What're you going to wear?"

* * *

The two women squealed at Hibari. He was in a tux and even though there was no gel in his hair, it looked perfect.

"I knew my husband's suit would fit you!" Haru grinned. She saw Hibari's face and added on, "I accidentally packed it, he's not here though!" Kyoko sighed and straightened Hibari's collar.

"I should get married soon…" She sighed again and looked out into space. Hibari didn't like the she 'manhandled' him and stepped out of her touch. She blinked and looked sheepish. "Oh… I'm sorry." Hibari nodded and turned to both of them.

"Am I done?" He asked in an impatient fashion. They had taken more ten minutes just finding it and he was getting They nodded and ushered him to the door.

"Meet him at the grand clock." They said and shut the door, getting ready themselves.

He turned and walked towards the finest clock on the ship.

--

Hibari saw the nanny and Mukuro walk towards him. They looked identical, except for the fact one was wearing a dress.

"Hello. Hibari is it?" Mukuro greeted Hibari without much care. Hibari just stared until Mukuro averted his gaze. "Yes. Well, we'll be off." And walked away with the nanny glaring. He mentally rolled his eyes and physically crossed his arms, waiting for Tsuna. He didn't notice some women goggling at him, even with their husbands. He was busy looking at Tsuna walking down the stairs.

Tsuna was dressed in red layered dress with a little black top hat and black gloves. Since his hair just reached his shoulders, it concealed the straps which were thick yet delicate. Tsuna was smiling at him until he reached Hibari. He grinned larger.

"Why, you clean up nice Hibari-san. Who helped?" Tsuna's eyes seemed to know everything.

"You know who." Hibari replied and held out his arm for Tsuna to take. He complied and walked away to the kitchen.

--

Tsuna was pointing out everyone and everything. Hibari just growled and didn't say anything. He was bored and Tsuna knew. He was just teasing.

"Oh, that's the royal teacup, the one the captain drinks from. Oh! There's the architect. There's the wife…" Tsuna peeked up at Hibari who was glaring at everything. He giggled but quickly clasped a hand over it as Hibari changed his glare direction towards him.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a low voice. Tsuna had to stifle his laughter by pressing more hard.

"Hehe…Mmph…" He managed to get out before Hibari glared again and looked straight again. Tsuna sighed and put a hand to his heart. He shouldn't do that more often. Then, he spotted his bodyguards.

"Oh! Reborn! Ryohei! Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled loudly and earned a few stares. He blushed and half hid behind Hibari. Hibari glared harder at the annoyance of it all and made the people cower back. Reborn walked over right away

"Finally. What took so long?" Reborn asked looking at Tsuna suspiciously. Tsuna grinned cheekily.

"I was showing Hibari-san what everything was." Hibari scoffed at the underestimated statement. Ryohei came jogging up.

"Hey Tsuna! Gokudera said something came up. He wont be here this dinner." Tsuna sighed. Then turned to Hibari.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san. Maybe you can see him tomorrow." Tsuna apologized. Hibari didn't say anything.

"Lets go to the table." Reborn escorted them to the large awaiting group. Everyone was chatting and Mukuro noticed them first.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Mukuro stood and kissed Tsuna on the cheek, smirking at Hibari. Tsuna sat down without a word and placed the napkin on his lap. Hibari mirrored his actions. But when he looked down he blanked out. There were so many different utensils that he didn't know where to start. Tsuna noticed and whispered without looking at him, "Start on the outside then work your way in." Hibari calmly picked up a tiny spoon and started to sip the soup, as was everyone else.

"So, Hibari, what do you do for a living?" Mukuro asked as the main course was set down. Tsuna glared at him for asking such a rude question. Mukuro paid no heed.

Hibari didn't even flinch as he reached for a bread role.

"I play poker and draw. Here," He said, passing his black sketchbook to him, "look at a few." Mukuro tried to look unconcerned as he flipped through the pages, but that was hard to do. Hibari really was a good drawer. This was proven as the sketch book got passed around the table. Murmurs of appreciation were coming from around the table. Tsuna beamed.

"Its good isn't it?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Hibari nodded as his book was passed back to him. Mukuro twitched as his plan to humiliate completely backfired. He tried again as Hibari yawned.

"You seem tired. Are the bunks in third class hard?" He jeered. Tsuna gasped and lightly nudged Mukuro. He again paid no attention. Hibari mentally sighed, exasperated at the childish remarks Mukuro was making.

"No. I've slept in worse conditions. Even under a bridge." He said. Mukuro twitched again and Tsuna was amazed.

"You've slept under a bridge?" After a nod from Hibari, Tsuna clasped his hands together. "Wow! You're amazing!" Mukuro's eye twitched at the compliment. Mukuro stopped with the pranks and just ate through as the women asked Hibari questions. Tsuna smiled secretly to himself. Hibari had managed the entire dinner. And by the looks on the women's' faces, they were completely charmed by him.

The men were getting impatient and Mukuro stood. Tsuna turned her head slightly to Hibari.

"He's going to take all the men to the smoke room." He whispered.

"Well, men, shall we head to the smoke room?" Mukuro suggested. The men nodded vigorously and stood, after kissing their wives. Mukuro did the same only rougher. Tsuna whimpered and kept his eyes open. Mukuro smirked at Hibari, who was bristling, and walked off. Hibari also stood.

"Well, this is my cue. Farewell." Tsuna stood up and Hibari took his hand and kissed it lingering a little before walking the other direction. Tsuna widened his eyes and sat down.

He quietly unfolded a paper note that Hibari had passed to him and read:

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

Tsuna contained his excitement well and excused himself, ignoring Chrome's look.

* * *

Gokudera looked around, making sure this was the right door. He looked at the paper in his hand. Reborn had given it to him saying something about Yamamoto, so he had to go.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

--

Hibari smirked when Tsuna arrived.

"Took you long enough." He said when Tsuna reached the top of the stairs. Tsuna pouted.

"Do you know how many clocks there are on this ship? How was I supposed to know it was this one?" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"This is the one we started with." He started calmly. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Well…what now?" He asked meekly. Hibari smirked again.

"Do you want a real party?"

* * *

A/N: Finally! Well, did you enjoy it? Sorry for the OOC-ness of Hibari.

(1)-…I cant remember…I cant find it either! Someone PM me on this! Oh, and about the gun, they did have guns right? Oh, wait they did.

Preview:

"…Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera looked away.

"…Yamamoto."

Preview End!

So, Gokudera and Yamamoto meet! Next chapter may or may not take a while! Review! 3 tweet!~


End file.
